Crush from Afar
by AquaBlueMarine
Summary: I know my place, I know he is beyond my reach, but what can I do? I love him so much that it hurts watching just from afar..
1. Chapter 1

**Crush from Afar**

Hello my dear readers, I proudly present another story of mine =D

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

He is the teacher and I am the student.

It was a bad start, because a student totally cannot fall in love with a teacher.

He is 25 years old and I am 18.

The gap is quite big, say 7 years. But… love doesn't see the age difference, right?

He is popular and I am a nerd

Well.. you cannot judge the book by its cover, I believe that love can conquer anything. *I hope* The inner beauty is more important than the outside, doesn't it?

He is handsome and I am ugly

Yes, I needn't anybody to tell me that I am not some beautiful chick. But, everybody has their own beauty, like my late mother said, and.. beautiful or pretty is relative.. right?

* * *

I am intended for this story to be only this long for each chapter =) I'm in a mood to make short chappie

I'll update this story the day after tommorow.. so please kindly review as i need your feedback :D

Thank you

 _Aquabluemarine_


	2. Chapter 2

**Crush from Afar**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

He has been my math teacher since I entered high school.

From the start, he already charmed me by his devilishly handsome looks. His raven hair is always messy, but it doesn't matter as it's only added the charm of his 'bad-boy' looks.

He is tall and lean, although he is not the muscular type, his body is not bad. You could see his sexy biceps when he was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt or when he is writing on the white board.

Every girl in my class was literally drooling at the sight of his handsome, chiseled face or because of his strong looking muscle which beautifully carved on his upper arms and chest.

But I must say, the most charming feature is his eyes, his beautiful crimson eyes.

They always look at me with coldness, but I just know that deep down, those icy looking eyes could be warm... perhaps someday.

* * *

I change my mind XD I'll do my best to update everyday .. so stay tuned!

Thank you to **MikanHZ, SharpeyTK, Anilissa** for reviewing my first chapter, i really appreciate it XD

Please kindly review, I always need your feedback ;)

Thank you

 _Aquabluemarine_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crush from Afar**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

Our interaction is not much to remember, because I am just a student while he is _The Teacher_.

He remembers my name, of course, seeing that he has been teaching me for 3 years straight, but it still makes me happy nonetheless.

He is always being flocked by girls in our school. Everywhere he went, there were always girls around him.

He even has a fan club with the president named Sumire Shouda, the green haired, permy girl. While me, well, I am just an ordinary girl. I'm not popular. I doubt even the boys in my class know my name.

I'm happy to say that he once helped me with my math practice because I was going to the math Olympics. I thought everything going to be different after that, but unfortunately, when the Olympic thing was finished, our connection returned to normal, to how it would usually be, distant.

Truth to be told, I didn't like math that much, but for him, I tried so hard until I was recruited in the Olympic team. But sadly, he didn't seem impressed with my achievement.

* * *

Thank you to **MikanHZ** and **Anilissa** for another review on this story :3 laff you both 3

to MikanHZ : it's fine, i didn't find any error in your comments =D

Please keep reviewing, i need your feedback XD

Thank you

 _Aquabluemarine_


	4. Chapter 4

**Crush from Afar**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

There is this woman called Luna Koizumi.

She is a science teacher, 22 years old.

She has a nice, long and wavy blonde hair reaching down to her waist. She has a pair of clear green eyes, beautiful face, and a really sexy body that makes every man living in the school drooled like some hungry wolves.

Her long polished nails, her make up, her designer clothes, her shoes, her way of walking, all of her is screaming for perfection.

She is a kind and nice teacher. I like her way of teaching. But I kind of started hating her, since rumors were going around about her being our math teacher's wife.

Both of them shared the same simple golden band on their wedding fingers, but it doesn't mean that they are husband and wife, right?

Sadly, no one seems to oppose the rumors. Even Sumire Shouda, the president of our math teacher fan club loves the idea of their bond as a husband and wife. It's all because a woman name Luna Koizumi who doesn't have any flaws.

I always sigh mentally whenever Koizumi-sensei passed with that charming smile of hers which always make her look more beautiful than ever.

I wish I could be perfect just like her.

* * *

I'm so sorryy for the late update, yesterday was a really hectic day for me.. with all the activities which make me totally exhausted. Hope this chapter could make up for my tardiness..

Thank you to **SharpeyTK** , **bitterkidd** , and **AmethystJewelStone** for reviewing my story =D

 **SharpeyTK** : I wish I would reached that many, thank you for your review, i'm flattered ;3

Please kindly review XD as i always need your feedback

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	5. Chapter 5

**Crush From Afar**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

I finally get his attention.

I am going to his house today to have a tutor on math for the Olympics. It's all because my usual teacher, Jinno-sensei, is having a break, for he needs to visit his sick mother. So, for one month, thrice a week, I would go to his house to study.

He is actually not that cold, I have told you, and now I am surer because he always prepares my favorite tea which is Earl Grey, each single day I go to his house. Sometimes, he even asks me to stay for dinner because he told me he was cooking.

To my contentment, he seems to loosen up to me at school too. Sometimes he stops just to have a small chat with me, before going to the teacher's lounge.

I am really happy! No, maybe I should say that I am ecstatic!

It's like my dreams come true..

My raven haired best friend, Hotaru Imai, said that I shouldn't get my hopes up too high, because it will hurt so much when I fall. She also reminds me that my handsome teacher is a married man. He already has a wife. A woman he loves.

Her words sent a stabbing pain in my heart back then, but I don't care!

Married or not, I still love him to death.

* * *

I'm really really really sorry for the super late update. I didn't mean to break my promise which is to update everyday.

I cannot touch my computer these past weeks because I need to study or do my homework. It's been a hectic week for me, so I hope that this chapter, and the next chapter could make up for my tardiness.

Thank you so much to **Anilissa** and **MikanHZ** for your sweet review XD I hope they have enough interaction **MikanHZ** ;)

Please don't forget to review =D

Love you all my readers ;D

 _Aquabluemarine_


	6. Chapter 6

**Crush From Afar**

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

I discovered for myself, that what people say is true.

What people say about truth is true.

That truth always hurts.

It all started 2 weeks ago in his house..

After the tutoring session for one month, I still go to his house frequently, just to have an afternoon tea or some of his delicious cooking.

He welcomed me too, although he doesn't always react the way I hope, at least he is nice to me.

One day, when I decided to have another afternoon tea with him, I found him in the middle of kissing Luna-sensei.

I have said that I don't care he is married or not, but I still felt painful seeing it.

I nearly scream in anger seeing all the lovey-dovey actions they made, but I tried to swallow the big lump on my throat while clutching my broken heart, and step back.

I choose to close the door carefully and walked out from his property, and his life of course.

He is not my business anyway.

I started to avoid him in school and never asked to visit his house again.

He seemed like he didn't care either.

He stopped asking me to eat his cooking. He stopped initiating the small talk we usually had too.

Hotaru is right.

It hurts. It really hurts so much.

* * *

There! I updated the second chapter in one day =D hope this could make up for my super late update ;)

Please kindly review as I need your feedback =)

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	7. Chapter 7

**Crush from Afar**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

It's been 3 months since our last conversation.

I miss him so much.

I want to be in his house and eat his cooking again, drinking the Earl Grey tea again, chatting and laughing happily with him.

But what's done is done. I can't take back what I did in the past, and to my ego, I don't want to love someone who already loves someone else.

I know I should let him go for good, but inside, my heart felt horrible. It felt like it is being torn apart piece by piece.

Before all these things, he would occasionally take a glance at me in class, or he would drop something on my desk intentionally without being seen by anyone.

It was a small act, but it was sweet. I would always feel happy if he did something like that.

But now, it's over.

No more glances, no more gifts, no more of him again.

Maybe, it's better this way…. The teacher-student relationship is forbidden anyway.

* * *

Sorry for another late update.. I have an exam weeks T.T I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.. thank you for waiting =D

Please, please, please with cherry on top, kindly leave some review .. i need it soooo bad.

Thank you for reading this chappie XD

 _Aquabluemarine_


	8. Chapter 8

**Crush from Afar**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

Today is graduation day, finally I would be free from this high school, from my painful unrequited love.

I have been accepted in Tokyo University, I hope that the new environment will help heal my broken heart.

Many of my friends go there, such as Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, even Hotaru – my evil best friend – although she said that she is going to build an electronic business as soon as she graduates. I'm glad that she chooses to continue to university, moreover the same one as me, because I really need her support in hard times like these.

I heard from Anna that she saw my math teacher and Luna-sensei's wedding photo in Luna's facebook profile picture, but I couldn't care less. I already feel numb. I don't want to shed anymore tears for that playboy teacher. He has given empty hopes and I had enough of those things.

So, Goodbye.

 **Fin**

* * *

First thing first, I'm really really sorry for the super late update. I'm planning to update fast but the thing is that I'm in an exam week.

Thank you to **12NatsuMikan347, Guest, and g4Greenperms** for reviewing my story.. thank you very much!

I'm planning a sequel to this story, please read up **Unrequited Love.. Perhaps?** and don't forget to drop some review ;D

Thank you for all of the readers who has left some review or following or favorite this story. I'm really super duper glad about it XD

I guess that's all..

Once again, thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


End file.
